The Pirates' Melody
by angeltrod519644
Summary: Gold Roger, the "Pirate King," had achieved it all. Wealth, fame, and power had all been his. Not surprisingly the final words, he spoke before they lopped off his head inspired adventurers throughout the world to sail the seas. "My treasure? Why, it s right where I left it…." The world...is about to witness a great era of Piracy! "REWRITE"


**Prologue **

_Gold Roger, the "Pirate King," had achieved it all. Wealth, fame, and power had all been his. Not surprisingly the final words, he spoke before they lopped off his head inspired adventurers throughout the world to sail the seas. "My treasure? Why, it`s right where I left it…." The world...is about to witness a great era of Piracy!_

* * *

One year ago in a small harbor village where a pirate ship of a known pirate crew made its base, the wind blows from the east and the village is at peace….

"Hey Luffy, what`re you up to now?!" a member in a pirate asked a certain villager boys, standing on the head of the ship, with his identical twin brother, Luke standing near her. They both have wavy, shoulder-length raven hair and onyx eyes. **(A.N. I added an OC, because I wanted to try it so badly) **

"Luffy, I don't think it`s a good idea, you could get serious damage," his brother try to convince him from committing agony to himself.

"I`m sorry Luke, but I`ve had it with these guys for calling me weak and they think I`m not tough enough," Luffy argued, as he hold up a knife to show them all. "Listen up, guys! I`m going to show you all how tough I am than you all!"

"Ha ha! Get it over with, whatever it is…" the captain with a straw hat laughed, but was a little curious of what`s the pup going to do.

"Luffy, I`m begging you, don't be rash!" Luke pleaded, but it was too late to convince when he used the knife to cut under her left eye, causing the pirate crew and him in panic—even the captain panicked, "You idiot—why do you have to do that!?"

He was answered by Luffy`s scream of pain, "YEOWWWW!"

* * *

Luffy was send into an infirmary quickly as possible before his wound gets infected. Once his wound is stitched up and tended, his stupidly bravery was celebrated by the pirate crew in a bar.

"A toast to Luffy`s stupid courage and to our great voyage!" the captain held up his glass of rum up in the air in of his crew whom responded with cheers. Everyone was drinking and eating, while Luffy and Luke joined their fun.

"It didn't hurt a bit!" Luffy said almost proudly, but the captain knew that he was lying. "Liar! That was a foolish thing to do! Look at your brother; he was scared half to death when he saw you do that stupid stunt!"

He turned to his brother, looking paled like he saw a ghost. "Oh…Um…sorry Luke, that I worried you."

He then was responded by a light punch in the head. His brother scolded, "You goddamn idiot, what were you thinking, playing a stunt like that!? You could have died if the wound were deeper! Just please don't do that again!"

His brother chuckled lightly before patting affectionately on his head. Then he turned to Shanks, "Oh yeah, hey Shanks!"

"Hmm…?" the red-headed captain with the straw hat looked at him. His name was Shanks, as in "Red-haired" Shanks. He`s the captain of the Red Hair Pirates, and one of the Four Emperors. He wore a white shirt which is only buttoned halfway, leaving his chest exposed. Around his waist is a large red sash, which also holds his sabre on the right side. He also has three scars across his left eye.

He answered, "Me and Luffy was wondering if you can take us to your next voyage! We want to be pirates too!"

"That`s right, so please take us there!?" they both pleaded, but the captain refuses.

"You two as pirates—impossible…! Luffy, do you know why we call you "Anchor' because you can`t swim—you just sink! What good is a pirate who can`t swim? And you Luke, the same thing goes for you."

"So what if we can`t swim, that doesn't mean we`re weak," Luffy argued, and his brother backed him up. "That`s right! We`re strong fighters, and we want to travel the ocean with you."

"I don't think you can survive a single second in our next voyage," Shanks doubted them, which annoyed them both.

"Are you doubting us!?"

"Calm down, Luffy and Luke!" a member smiled at them.

"Let`s just have a good time!" another one danced with the other pirates.

"Yeah, pirates always have a good time!" Lucky Roo laughed. "The sea is vast and there`s lots of islands to explore!"

"And best of all, pirate have FREEDOM!" Yasopp held up his cup of rum before he was accidently got kick in the face.

"Wow, really!?" the two of them exclaimed at them. But Shanks disprove their encouragement towards the boys. "You guys stop filling their heads with crazy ideas."

"But it`s true, right?" the crew pouted, before a member tried to convince the captain, "C`mon Captain…let`s take the laddies with us just this once…"

"Aye," another member agreed.

"Okay, but one of you will have to stay behind…" Shanks said, before taking a bite of his food. And just like that, the crew switched the boys' side to their captain`s. "Sorry laddies, you boys just got beached. Let`s drink!"

"Traitors!" the girls yelled at them, making them laugh more.

"You boys are just too young, and maybe in 10 years, I`ll give you a chance," Shanks tried to convince the boys, but they were a little too stubborn to listen to him. "Shanks, we`re telling you that we`re not little kids anymore! We`re seven already, not just a bunch of babies!"

"Don't get upset now, you two. Here, have some juices," he poured them two glasses of apple juice for each of them. They thanked them, "Thanks!"

They both took a sip of their juice before realizing they got tricked. Shanks laughed, "See, a real pirate would never drink juice!"

"That was a dirty trick!" Luffy and Luke yelled over him, causing the crew to laugh even more. "Hey don't laugh!"

Luffy huffed in annoyance, "_Humph,_ I`m getting tired of this joke, and after all I done just to convince you to take me with you. Come on Luke, let`s go to another seat."

Luffy jumped off the stool next to Shanks, with Luke behind his back.

"Luffy, Luke…the captain`s just doing what`s best for everyone…" the first mate, Benn Beckman explained. His appearance was a tall man, standing at least a foot taller than Shanks. His hair was jet black and pulled back in a ponytail. He wears a black, V-neck shirt with three quarter sleeves (whereas he is previously seen wearing a short-sleeved shirt of a similar color and design) along with loose pants (originally of a dark green color, but presently gray) with numerous pockets on them, tucked inside his buckled boots. Like most of the other Red Hair Pirates, he wears a sash around his waist, to which he attaches his rifle in a pistol-like fashion.

"And how would you know, Mr. First mate?" Luke asked him.

He lit the end of his cigarette in flame, before taking a breath of its tobacco flavor. "The safety of the entire crew and ship rests on his shoulders. Being a pirate is not all fun and games, you know…there`s lots of duties like pillaging hostage-taking, heavy drinking, and swimming! And the captain knows all about the dangers of the sea, too! It can kill you in a thousand ways! It`s not that he wants to crush your dream of becoming a pirate."

"Well, I don't believe it!" Luffy said. "Shanks just like to make us look dumb."

"Me too," Luke agreed, before Shanks mocked them again.

"Hey anchors!"

"We told you," two visible pulses were showing up their temples, while Benn just sweat-dropped at his captain`s childish act.

"Captain Shanks! I`m glad to see you and your crew are enjoying yourselves," a bartender, named Makino smiled at the captain. She is a young woman with brown eyes and black hair (dark green in the anime) that goes up to just above her shoulders. When she was first introduced, ten years before the current storyline, she wore a yellow kerchief, an orange blouse with black sleeves and a long light blue skirt and orange sneakers with white soles.

The captain replied to her, "Ho boy, I just love making fun with the boys!"

The boys both pointed at him, demonstrating their point.

"Hmm…maybe the laddies got a point…" Benn thought. **(A.N. ya think)**

"Luffy and Luke, would you two like something to eat?" Makino asked, as she lifted a barrel of beer to the behind of the bar stand.

"Yeah, we could eat! Just put it on our treasure tab!" they nodded, before they sat between Shanks.

"Treasure tab? Look boys, it`s not very nice to swindle the lady," Shanks scolded, but the boys stuck their tongue at him. "We`re going to be pirates—and when we become one while finding lots of treasures, we`ll come back to pay her back!"

"And when you boys come back, we`ll celebrate together," Makino laughed, while the boys giggled along her.

After Makino cooked up the boys` meals, she placed them in front of them. "The meat is for Luffy, while the fried beans are for Luke."

"Yay, let`s eat!" they started at their meal while Shanks looked at them curiously. "Hey how come you two eat the opposite of the meals?

"Hmm…? What do you mean?" Luke looked at him, while eating his beans.

"How come you eat the opposite of Luffy`s?" he asked.

He answered, "Oh it`s because I don't like meat, or other things that are killed, or dead. It tastes bad. No offense, Luffy!"

"None is taken!" Luffy muffled while eating his meal. He knew his brother doesn't like meat as much as he does, and he didn't care about it. He took another bite of his meat, before calling for the captain, "Shanks…"

"Yeah, lad?" he responded with his mouth full of fried rice.

"How much longer will you stay at this village?"

"Yeah, how long?" Luke asked.

The captain thought about it, "Hmm…let`s see…we`ve been using this village as our base for about a year...so after two or three more voyages, we`ll leave here for good and head north. What you two don't like me?" he pulled a fake hurt face, making them laugh.

"No, it`s not that. It`s just that we`re curious. Right, Luke?"

"Right," Luke agreed with his mouth full of beans. "And by the time you leave, we are planning to learn how to swim—right, Luffy?!"

"You got that right!" Luffy approved.

"Do whatever you want, boys. Man, I can`t help but think you two are clones!" he laughed at them, which made them pout again.

"Technically, we may be twins, but we don't have the same personality," Luke stated logically.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever you say, laddies," he took a scoop of his fried rice, ignoring their statement, making them pout again.

Luffy turned away in a huff, "Whatever, Shanks."

Until he noticed two strange-looking fruits in a chest nearby him, he grabbed them in his hands, and took a look at them; one is light blue and shaped like melon with a cloud-like texture and the other roundish like a sphere, having an eerily purplish color, and has ring-like texture. He called to him"Hey Lucy, you want one?"

"Sure I`ll take the blue one," Luffy gave him one, but Luke took a bite out of it, his face turned green in disgust as he stuck his tongue out sickened by the flavor of the fruit. "Ugh, it tastes like a pack of rotten radishes thrown away in a trash can!"

"Really well, I hope mine doesn't taste as bad as yours," when Luffy took a bite out of his fruit, he nearly threw up. "It does tastes as bad as yours, it`s terrible! I felt like I`m eating a pack of rotten sardines!"

They looked at each other, started to laugh at one another. Until, someone kicked the door open and yelled at the whole bar, "Make way for the scourge of the Mountains!"

The pirates stopped their laughter to look at the group of mountain bandits coming towards the bar-stand where the boys, Shanks, and Makino are. The leader of the mountain bandits, Higuma the Bear, speaks out to Makino. "We`re bandits, but we`re not here to bust up the place, just sell us 10 barrels of Grog, and we`ll be on our way."

He had black hair with a goatee beard, an "X" shaped scar above his right eye. He wore a long purple coat with a white shirt, and black trousers. He also has a golden necklace around his neck. "I`m sorry, we just ran out of liquor. There won`t be another batch till tomorrow," Makino spoken in her business, but a little scared of what will the Bandits do.

"Hmm…that`s strange. What are all these pirates drinking? Fruit juice?" he mocked.

"I`m sorry but it`s true, we just served the last of the liquor," Makino explained.

Shanks look up to him, and smiled. "Sorry, I guess we drank up all the Liquor. Sorry about that." He handed out an un-opened bottle of rum to him, "Here, you can have this. It`s still un-open."

The leader didn't said anything, until he used his fist to crack the bottle to pieces while the rum splashed all over the captain`s face. His crew remained silent, while Makino and the twins looked at the scene in shock. The leader looked at him, "What do you take me for? You can`t make a fool of me! What good is one bottle of grog?" **(A.N. seriously, he wasn't trying to make a fool out of no one, not even him. What a moron)**

Shanks doesn't seem to be affected by the bandit`s act as he kept his cool. "Jeez…what a sticky mess…"

Then the bandit held up his own bounty with his ugly face on it. "Look at this, my head`s worth 8,000,000 berries. I`ve killed 56 people…mostly fools like you!" So watch yourself…if you`re fond of breathing! If you`re smart you`ll sail away from here so I never see you again."

But Shanks didn't listen, despite his threat. He just bends down to pick up a large shard of glass. "Sorry about this mess, Makino. Give me a rag and I`ll clean it up."

"Uh…that`s alright, Captain. Don't worry about it," Makino felt nervous of what will the bandit do next, and here her wonder have been answered. The bandit unsheathed his sword from his belt then swings it to break a shelf of rums to soak Shanks with it. He smirked at him mockingly. "So, you like to clean? That ought to keep you busy for a while."

Then he sheathed his sword before walking away from him, with his men into the exit. _"Humph,_ farewell to all of you cowards."

After the bandits left, Makino quickly came up to the Captain to see any injuries have been caused. "Captain, are you okay? Are you hurt?"

"No, I`m fine, no harm done," Shanks assured her, before laughing out loud with his crew laughing with him along. "He got you good, Captain!"

"Yeah, I guess so!" he laughed. Makino looked at him, laughing nervously with him, but when she looked at the girls, they were steaming angry with both their bangs shadowing raged eyes, lips biting tightly, and hands clutched in fists, before they yelled. "You think it`s funny!? HE MADE YOU LOOK LIKE A WEAKING! WHY DIDN'T YOU FIGHT HIM?! SURE, THEY OUTNUMBERED YOU, AND MAYBE THEY LOOKED TOUGH, BUT WHAT KIND OF MAN LETS HIMSELF BE TREATED LIKE TRASH THEN LAUGHS ABOUT IT!?"

"THAT`S RIGHT! HE HAS NO RIGHT TO INSULT YOU, AND YOU JUST LET HIM! WHAT`S THE MATTER WITH YOU?!" Luke yelled at him secondly

The captain looked at them in surprised but smiled a little to them. "Luffy, Luke calm down. You know, you boys don't have to get angry over this. Besides he just got some grogs on me, that`s all. Needless killing doesn't make you man."

"Humph! Whatever! Let`s go play, Luke," Luffy grabbed his brother`s hand, dragging him to the exit. But before he exited the place, his legs suddenly dropped and the next thing he realized his legs have changed into a navy-colored fish tail! Everyone was deep shock when they saw this unexpected scene; spitting beer from their mouths, eyes were almost popping out, and mouths are gaped onto the floor. Then a member stuttered the words of realization, "SH-SH-SHE HAS GROWN AN TAIL!"

"WHEN HE—I MEAN, HOW DID HE—COULD HE HAVE—?!" the captain was unable to speak the words he trying to say.

"HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?!" Luffy yelled in panic.

"YOU HAVE GROWN A TAIL—"Luke was cut off when his body suddenly felt light, and suddenly lifted in the air. He looked back to see small wings behind his back! "AHHHHHH—I`M FLOATING—AND I HAVE FREAKING WINGS—HOW DID THIS HAPPEN!?"

"AHHHHHHHH—LUKE IS FLOATING!" Luffy panicked.

"LIKE HELL I DIDN'T NOTICE IT!" Luke yelled over him.

"IT`S NOT HERE—THE MYTHICAL ZOAN DEVIL FRUITS WE TOOK FROM THE EMENY SHIP, IS NOT HERE!" Lucky Roo yelled over to his captain, holding out an empty chest, which shocked the whole crew.

He then turned over to where Luffy and Luke is. "Luffy and Luke, you two didn't eat these fruit, did you!?" he took a picture of the fruits that they ate before.

"Yeah…we ate them for dessert, but it didn't taste all that great," Luffy and Luke sweat-dropped, thinking that they did something wrong. They didn't try to cause trouble and didn't mean to eat the fruits—it was only by accident.

Shanks rushed over to them and look at them in the eye. "THAT WAS A MYTHICAL ZOAN DEVIL FRUITS! THOSE TWO ARE THE FRUITS OF THE DEVILS, THEY`RE ONE OF THE RAREST TREASURES IN THE WHOLE SEA! IF YOU EAT IT, THEN YOU`LL BE LIKE THIS FOR THE REST OF YOUR LIFE!"

"WHAT!" Luffy and Luke gaped.

"YOU IDENTICAL STUPID IDIOTS…!" Shanks bellowed. **(A.N. oh, this is just getting good…)**

* * *

On the next day, Luffy and Luke are walking down a street to approach a fish market. The twins have gotten used to their new powers; Luffy managed to change his tail back into his regular legs, and Luke was able to get off the air and onto the ground. As they loomed to the fish market, they smiled at the owner of the market before asking for fish. "Hello Mr. Fishmonger! Can we have some fish?"

"Hey boys, why are you two in such a good mood lately?" The fisherman asked, smiling at both of them. "The pirates set sail without you boys today, you know?"

"It doesn't matter anymore, and besides since I`m a fish, and fish can swim, right?" Luffy asked his brother who nodded in agreement. "But I need to learn how to use my new power, and does Luke."

"Right, and check out his newest ability! Show him, Luffy!" Luke pleaded, holding out an opened thermostat in his hand. Luffy raised one finger in the air then twirled it to gather the water from the thermostat into a large bubble. The fisherman was impressed even his wife and the others whom were noticing.

"I have the ability to control water or any liquid, but..." the large bubble suddenly to move loosely from back to front, before it suddenly moved away from his finger to burst onto the approaching mayor`s face. He smiled nervously, scratching her head in embarrassment. "I still need more practice."

"Now check out mine!" Luke started to twirl his finger into create a small wind blow, but he was unable to control it when the wind started to grow stronger enough to blow the fish from the marketer`s hand and landed on the mayor`s face. Luke winced in apologetically, "Huh, I guess I need practice too."

The folks and his brother laughed, and then him too. But the mayor was the only one who wasn't laughing with his face wet and half of his shirt soaked, and his face red when the fish slapped his face. "Luffy, Luke, you two need to stop acting like a freak, and start acting like a gentlemen!"

"Ah—good morning, Mr. Mayor!" the twins greeted him in unison as usual. The mayor`s name was Wood Slap. He has a cleft chin, wears oval glasses, and has a mustache and a beard. He wears simple clothes and a hat that changes with his appearance, but they are similar to each other. He currently wields a walking cane from old age.

"If you two are thinking of becoming pirates, then you both are dead wrong! It`d make the village look bad, and I don't want that to happen! The captain may be a good fellow, but pirates are pirates, so you two stay away from him!" the mayor scolded them, but they didn't listen with both of their fingers plugged into their earholes.

* * *

When the mayor is finished saying nonsense, the twins bought their fishes before they escaped to Makino`s bar, Party`s Bar, where they were sitting on the stools by the bar stand, drinking apple juice, while Makino cleaning empty beer cups.

"The pirates have been out at sea for a long time now," Luffy said while his eyes bored and chin is placed on the stand.

"Yep," Luke agreed in the same position as he is.

"Do you miss them, Luffy and Luke?" Makino asked, smiling at her.

"I do miss them," Luke said, sipping his juice. "I missed their stories of their adventures, and their jokes. It was fun after all."

"I guess I do miss them, but still they let themselves be embarrassed by those mountain bandits!" Luffy pouted, remembering the scene of Shanks being humiliated by that wanted man.

"They may be humiliated, but maybe sometimes it takes courage not to fight, and besides what happened if you`re the one who`s being pushed around?" Makino questioned.

"Then I would hit that guy to show him who`s boss!" Luffy answered, punching the air.

"But if that guy hit you again, then you would hit him again. And then it`ll turn into a huge fight," Makino explained, before giving her and her sister a serious face. "Luffy, Luke, I know you`re mad at the captain, but all he did was avoiding a fight. If he caused a fight with that man, then you`ll be in dangerous, so he choose not to fight, because he didn`t want anyone like you two, or even me get hurt."

"So you`re saying he was protecting us?" the twins queried.

"Yes, now when the captain comes back, I expect you two to apologize for the harsh words you two said to him or no snacks for tomorrow."

"Yes, Mrs. Makino," the boys agreed happily. But the warm comfortable atmosphere was quickly replaced by a cold one coming from the bandits from yesterday, and their leader. "Make for the Terror of the Highlands!"

The boys were surprised to see the bandits again, but remained calm to contain their control from panic.

"Those annoying pirates aren't here today, eh? Well then, that`s perfect, I don't want to smell their filth in this bar. Hey waitress, what`re you waiting for?! We`re your customers, just serve us some beer!" The leader spoken, sitting down on a nearby seat, while his gang sat down along.

"Coming right up—Luffy, Luke, can you help me?" Makino asked them.

"Sure," they answered before getting out her seat to help her serve them.

* * *

But the next thing has turned into one big trouble. Luffy and Luke were first helping serve the bandits beer, but as they serve, they listened to them insulting Shanks and the crew, which was unforgivable. So in order to protect their reputation, they badmouthed the bandits angering them which caused them to beat them up one by one. Makino, who witness the scene, went to the Mayor`s office to receive help to save the twins from those Bandits.

From where the scene takes place, the twins are being abused by the bandits.

"Little boys, you two have made a mistake to badmouth us like that, so why don't you two apologize like good little boys you are, and then we`ll let you live," the leader smirked at Luke as he held him up in the air to see her angered face, before throwing her down to the ground hard.

"Luffy!" Luke cried, crawling to him to see if she was alright.

"There`s no way, we`re going to apologize to someone like you, and besides you`re the one who should be apologizing!" Luffy wiped the dirt from his face, glaring at him.

"I was just drinking and talking to my men, and I haven't said anything to offend you," He then kicked Luffy in the stomach, before kicking Luke as well. He placed his foot on Luffy`s head, slowly crushing it to cause pain.

"Yes you did, don't play innocent, you ape! So you better apologize!" Luffy yelled at him, struggling to lift the foot off his head.

"Hey let go of him!" Luke tried to pulled the man`s foot off, but the man was ten times stronger than him by strength. "Move your foot, you stink mountain ape!"

"Please let the boys go!" the mayor pleaded, approaching them with Makino behind him. The bandits` attention was grabbed, and the intensity was getting starting. The mayor bowed down on his knee as he continued to plead. "I don't know what the twins did, and I have no purpose of fighting you people. But if it`s money you want, then you`ll get it. Just please release the boys, please!?"

"Mayor!" the twins yelled for him.

"Nice words, old man…but I`m afraid it`s too late, no one can save these brats now, so watch and learn what happened when you angered me," the bandit kicked the twins away from him then unsheathed his sword to swing it to cut Luke from right beneath her right eye. Blood started too drawn right at the moment he cut her, and pain has jolted her that she screamed covering her right eye trying to stop the bleeding.

"LUKE!"Luffy screamed in horror as he crawled hurriedly to embrace him in comfort as he started to cry in tears. "LUKE! LUKE! LUKE!"

His brother looked at him from only his left eye—though he`s in tears, he forced a smile to reassure him, "Look Luffy, we matched."

Luffy widened his eyes at him in shock—the sight of Luke`s pained face was sufferable, and he couldn't bear to see him like this. He turned to glare dangerously at the bandit who sliced his brother as rage started to build rapidly. "YOU BASTARD, HOW DARE YOU HURT MY BROTHER—MY ONLY FAMILY!"

"Rest assured, little man because you`ll be joining him after I kill you two," the bandit smirked, with his sword ready to slice again. Luffy held Luke tightly in his arms, while Luke`s free arm was wrapped around his brother`s waist, holding him tightly as well.

"Please, no more hurting!" the mayor begged as well as Makino, but it was too late. **(A.N.….well, almost late)**

Fortunately Shanks and his crew have arrived just in time, catching the bandits' attentions to them instead of the boys. Shanks spoken up, "Nobody came to greet us at the Harbor, not even the boys, so I was wondering what`s going on while we`re gone…and it appears that we get to see the mountain bandits again."

Shanks' eyes were holding anger at the sight of his little friends getting hurt. He wanted to show his anger towards the bandit who hurt them, but he smiled instead.

"Hmph! You pirates again, I thought you`re long gone. So were you taking a break from your cleaning duties?" the bandit mocked, but the captain was not affect by his insult as he remained calmed. "I don't know what you want, but you better buzz off, besides you`re ruining my fun with killing these boys."

He remarked the twins whom are still held hostages.

"So come any closer and we`ll have the choice to kill them one by one…cowards," he warned, but he was ignored when Shanks started to walk towards him. Yet he was stopped when one of the bandits pointed a pistol at his head. "Didn't you hear him?! Don`t any closer…or have your brains scattered on the floor!"

Shanks was affected by his threat as he said, "You`re putting your life on the line by pointing that thing at me."

"Huh, what the hell you`re talking about?" the bandit looked at him in confuse.

"I`m saying that it`s not safe to point those at people," Shanks answered, and after his line, the gun-wielding bandit was shot in the head by Lucky Roo, who was eating meat on a bone. The fallen bandit fell down on the ground dead which surprised everyone.

"Now you`ve gone and done it, you stinking pirates! That wasn't fair!" The bandits complained, angered at them.** (A.N. boy, aren't they stupid...-_-')**

"Fair? Quit your whining landlubbers! We`re pirates, not saints here," Shanks glared. "We`re pirates, and we don`t play by the rules! So listen up and listen well! You can talk trash about me, throw food at me, and you can even spit on me. I`ll just laugh that stuff off, however well reason or not…NOBODY HURTS THOSE BOYS, OR FRIENDS OF MINE WHILE I`M STILL AROUND!"

"Shanks…" the boys were touched by his words as they started to tear up once more.

The leader of the bandits laughed at him, before ordering his men to attack him. "Nice speech, you trash! Men, go and slaughter them all!"

His men obeyed him as they charged towards the crew with swords in their hands.

"Captain stay back, I`ll handle this mess," Benn took out a long pistol from his sash to swing it around, bashing every bandits out of conscious before pointed it to the leader who was sweating bullets at the sight of his beaten men. Ben took a breath of his cigarette, before smirking at the bandit leader`s terrified face. "If you want to fight us, then you bring more men to beat all of us."

"Strong…." The twins was amazed at Benn`s fighting, even Makino and the Mayor.

"But….the brats started it?!" the wanted man accused the boys cowardly.

"Doesn't matter anymore, you hurt them enough, now we`re going to hurt you," Shanks glared dangerously at him, and you can tell he`s pissed off.

The remaining bandit panicked, before throwing a smoke bomb on the ground, releasing a cloud of white dust in the air blurring their sight from seeing him escaped with the boys. Once the smoke faded away, the bandit and the boys were gone which caused panic to Shanks. "DAMN! I LET HIM ESCAPE WITH THE BOYS! WE`VE GOTTA SAVE THEM!"

"Calm down, captain! We`ll all go out in groups and look for them! We`ll find them!" Lucky Roo suggested, trying to calm his captain down.

Benn looked at his Captain, before smirking at the panicked man. "Hnn, what a man…"

* * *

Somewhere near the harbor, where the boys and the bandits are in a boat….

"Ha! What a brilliant escape! And nobody expects a mountain bandit to hide out at sea!" the bandit laughed, holding up the twins in his hands. "I brought you brats as hostages but now I no longer need a use of you two anymore!"

"Oi! Luke! What are going to do!? We don't even know how to swim!?" Luffy panicked.

"I don't know, Luffy, I just don't know!" Lucy cried.

The bandit smirked at them, before throwing them overboard. "Goodbye…"

"Oh crud, we`re going to drown!" Luffy cursed, before splashing into the water along with Luke.

Once they entered the salted water, Luffy thought he was going to die from lack of air. However surprisingly, he was actually breathing underwater like it is air. _"Oh yeah, I forgot that fishes can breathe underwater. Sweet! Now I don't have to fear to drown again but then again, Luke doesn't have my power, so he probably must be drowning! I have to save him but where is he?"_

He looked around and saw his sinking brother; however he doesn't know how to swim. If he doesn't save his sister immediately, then he`ll surely die from lack of air, until he thought of an idea. He remembered the time that his legs have turned into a tail at the bar—so if he turns his legs into one, he might able to save his brother. So He thought of a fish as he closed his eyes, concentrating really hard to change his legs into a tail. And when he opened her eyes, he saw his legs changed into a tail!

But there`s no time to cheer for success, he have to save his brother fast. He started to swim with his tail as fast as he can to get to him. Successfully he reached as he grabbed him by the arm, and then swam up to the surface to breathe. He gasped with his head out of the water as well as his brother. Luke started coughing up the water he accidently drank, while his brother is relieved that he was still alive—until they came to face to face with the Lord of the Coast, an large oversized brown eel with red bloodshot eyes and blue fins, stated as the local sea monster that was guarding the island.

Luffy bellowed, "Oh you have got to be kidding me!?"

Luke widened his eyes, amazed at the large size of the sea monster, but he noticed that the water was floating with wood, and that the wood came from the bandit`s wrecked boat. The monster must have eaten him after he threw them off the boat. They stared at the monster until it noticed them. It`s eyes are still full of hunger as it opened its mouth to reveal huge fangs, and quickly tries to devour them whole.

Luckily, the twins were saved once again by Shanks himself from being eaten as he sacrifices his left arm. The lord was still hungry so it tried again, but he stopped when he saw Shanks` glare. Shanks were using haki to stop the lord as he spoken in low, cold voice. "Get the hell out of my sight, you damn sea snake!"

And just like that, the monster obeyed as it swam away. Shanks sighed in relief to see the boys alive. "Luffy, Luke, I`m sorry that I`d worry you two. Makino told me everything what happened while I was gone. You two really stood up for me, thanks…"

But the boys only replied with cries and sniffling relieved and scared at the same time, but also crying over him. Shanks looked at them with a light smile. "Hey, stop crying! You two are tough, aren't you?"

"B-but…Shanks…!" Luffy looked up at him with large tears in her eyes. "WHAT ABOUT YOUR ARM!?"

The boys were guilty for making him lose his left arm, so they cried in regret against his wet shirt. "We`re so sorry because of our stupid mistake, we caused so much trouble for the village and cost you an arm!"

"Come one now, it`s just an arm for a small price to pay, I have another one, you twins…besides I`m glad that you`re okay," the boys started to scream in unison with more tears building up in their eyes, screaming to the blue sky above them to let the heaven hear them.

* * *

Luffy and Luke finally realized why Shanks wouldn't take them to sea, because the danger of the sea was too great for them to handle, and they were not yet ready to face it in their young age. But mostly they both realized that Shanks was a great man all along, and they vowed to be just like him when they grow up as pirates.

So here they are at the Harbor after trouble has passed, Shanks was fully recovered after blood loss from his missing left arm, and the whole crew was storing food, water, and other supplies for their next voyage. The twins also recovered as well, and now both of them have mirrored scars.

They were with Shanks at the harbor, saddened that he`s going away for good.

"Shanks, don`t go! We`ll be bored without you around!" the boys were hugging both his legs with tears in their eyes. Shanks looked down at them, thinking that it`s adorable of their teary action.

"Sorry laddies, I would love to stay, really I do—but we`ve been in this harbor as base for far too long, so it`s time for us to set sail to our next voyage," he ruffled both their hair, and then he gently pulled them off his legs. "I`m sure we`ll meet again, and I promise to play when we get back."

The twins wiped their tears away before smiling together at him. "Hey Shanks before you go, we have a farewell surprise for you!"

"Oh well then, let`s see it," the twins bolted to a nearby house to grab two boxes about their size, and hurried back.

Shanks asked, "What`s this?"

"You`ll see," Luffy and Luke opened their boxes to reveal two small violins. They both picked up their own instruments, and placed them in positions. Then Luffy and Luke grinned at him, "This song is for you, Shanks!"

Then they started to play a song that any pirates would know, "Bink`s Sake"!

Shanks instantly smiled at the sound of the happy song they`re playing for him, and amazed by their musical talent; they played the song so favorably that the whole crew started to sing the lyrics proudly!

**Binks' Sake**

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_**

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_**

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_**

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_**

**_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!_**

**_Following the sea breeze! Riding on the waves!_**

**_Far across the salty depths! The merry evening sun!_**

**_The birds sing as they draw circles in the sky!_**

**_Farewell to the harbor, to my old hometown_**

**_Let's all sing out with a Don! As the ship sets sail_**

**_Waves of gold and silver dissolve to salty spray_**

**_As we all set sail to the ends of the sea_**

**_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!_**

**_We are pirates sailing through the Sea!_**

**_The waves are our pillows, the ship our roost_**

**_Flying the proud skull on our flags and our sails_**

**_Now comes a storm through the far-off sky_**

**_Now the waves are dancing, beat upon the drums_**

**_If you lose your nerve this breath could be your last_**

**_But if you just hold on, the morning sun will rise_**

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_**

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_**

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_**

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_**

**_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!_**

**_Today, and tomorrow, our dreams through the night!_**

**_Waving our goodbyes, we'll never meet again!_**

**_But don't look so down, for tomorrow night the moon will also rise!_**

**_Going to deliver Binks' Sake!_**

**_Let's all sing it with a Don! A song of the waves_**

**_Doesn't matter who you are, Someday you'll just be bones_**

**_Never-Ending, Ever-wandering, our funny Traveling tale!_**

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_**

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_**

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho,_**

**_Yo-hohoho, Yo-hohoho._**

By the end of the song, Shanks and the crew applauded for the twins for their wonderful performance.

Shanks laughed in bliss, "You two that was the best surprise I ever had in years!"

"Really, because we`re going to make a bigger performance out in the ocean—besides there`s no need to because we`ll be meeting again when we`re at sea."

"Oh, and why`s that?" Shanks looked at them with a slight confusion but with curiosity.

"I and Luke have decided to become pirate captains on our own! And we vowed to have our names be reached around the world no matter what!" Lana grinned.

"You and Luke, become pirates? It wouldn't do you two any good. You boys are still young and there is no way that you two can be pirates!" Shanks teased, sticking out a tongue at them.

"Oh really, then we`ll prove to you and the whole wide world that we`ll be the greatest pirates that they`ll ever known!" Luffy shouted in determination.

"That`s right, we`ll find a ship and crew that`s superior than your own ship and crew!" Luke dogged.

"And we`ll find the biggest hoard of treasure in the world, One Piece!" Luffy took another breath to yell loud enough to tell his newfound dream to him and the whole crew. "AND I`M GOING TO BE THE SECOND KING OF PIRATES THAT THE WHOLE WORLD WILL FOREVER KNOW FOR THE REST OF THEIR LIVES!"

"So you`re going to be King of pirates, aren't you Luffy? How about you Lucy, are you going to be Pirate king too?" Shanks asked.

"Nope, I don't want to steal my own brother`s dream, but when I find my dream, I`ll accomplish it no matter what just like Luffy," Luke explained. **(A.N. Oh he will, but I`m not going to tell you)**

"I hope you find your dream, Luke. And I hope you accomplish your newfound dream, Luffy," Shanks took his straw hat off his head to place on Luffy`s head. "Do I a favor, and keep this hat for me? This hat means a lot to me. So promise me that you`ll give it back to me someday after you fulfilled your dream. And we have something for you too, Luke."

He took out a straw bucket hat from his black coat then placed it on his head as well. The two started to cry again, saddened of his leave but had this sudden passion building up their hearts when he said these words, "And no matter what the people in the whole world says, no matter how much pain or how great dangers will come to you two…I wish you two good fortune…when you girls become great pirates."

The boys cried harder before they answered back to him, "Yeah! You can believe it!"

And then Shanks and his crew sailed away, far away from Dawn Island, leaving the boys with sparks in their eyes. It was the birth of their beginning of their brand-new adventures waiting for them to seek and to breathe in. Thus it was the birth of their piracy.

* * *

After 10 years have passed, the boys have grown into beautiful yet handsome teenaged men at the age of 17.

Meanwhile at Dawn Island where everyone was at the harbor, watching the two set sail to the open sea…

"Well there they go, off to see the world. To be honest, I`m going to miss those rascals," Makino said, watching the girls sail.

"So will I, but if they do become pirates then they`ll bring shame to the village," Wood Slap huffed.

"That`s the twins for you," a villager laughed.

* * *

"Man, I can`t wait sail through the ocean, and become a pirates like Shanks!" Luffy cheered, along with his brother.

They both still have same identified faces and eye colors, but their hairs are different; Luffy`s hair is long that reached his waist, kept in a low messy bun at the left side of his neck. Luke`s wild raven hair is longer at the length of his hips with only his left side cut short. Their figures are almost like women`s, but only thicker and less curvier. They do actually look like females, but technically they`re naturally males.

They wore different clothing: Luffy wore a red vest with yellow buttons, a pair of blue jean shorts that reaches his knees, flip-flops, and his signature straw hat on top of his head. While Luke is shirtless with his light blue, long-sleeved sweater tied around his waist, a pair of ice blue pants that`s little big on him with strings attached to shorten them, sandals, and his favorite straw bucket hat.

"Yeah, and it`s a good day to set sail," Luke agreed, before his grin widened more. "Oh man, I`m so excited that I could just burst in joy! Just smell the salty water and the air around us, but I still smell a new adventure coming right at us!"

"Oh I smell it too!" The boys were excited about sailing the world with a newfound crew and a ship also, but until then, the Lord of the Coast raised up from the water to locate its red eyes at the twins. It look like it`s ready them again, but not this time as Luffy readied his punch, he coated it with pressured water, and then stamped the sea king with it knocking it unconscious.

Luffy smirked before yelling out at it. "Hey Fang, it`ll take a 100 years to eat me, you damned fish!"

"It`s really amazing how you and I can communicate him and other creatures like him, it`s utterly awesome!" Luffy exclaimed. It`s true for what he said; because of their devil fruits, they have gained the ability to communicate with the sea beings and land creatures as well.

"Yeah, I agree!" Luffy looked around the sea, smelling the salty air.

"Hmm…first off, we need a crew."

"Mm-hmm…maybe 10 men would do," Luke suggested.

"Yeah, and we need a pirate flag to symbolize our pride!"

"Yep, cause we`re going to show the world what we`re made of!"

Luffy grinned before taking a deep breath to shout out to the ocean. "LOOK OUT WORLD, HERE WE COME! CAUSE NOTHING IS GOING TO GET IN MY WAY OF BECOMING THE KING OF PIRATES!"

The boys' set sail to their great voyage of destiny! And the birth of two pirates had begun!

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the rewrite, cause i do! I do not own One Piece! Have a good summer!


End file.
